This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 arising from an application for a REMOTE CONTROLLED COMPUTER SYSTEM HAVING IDENTIFICATION NUMBER AND MANAGEMENT METHOD OF THE SAME earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 12, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 8391/1999.
The present invention relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system having a security function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,860 to Jeffrey S. Watters et al., entitled Power-on Password Functions for Computer System, discloses a RAM (random access memory) receiving power from a battery that maintains the password when system power is turned off. However, Watters et al. ""860 does not refer to a security function of a computer operated by a remote controller. A power-on password security function is disclosed in Watters et al. ""860 for a digital computer system that allows the system software to distinguish between authorized users. Safeguards are made against corruption of password data which could lead to lock-out of authorized users, and redundant checks allow the security function to operate even when first-level checks fail. It is disclosed that a battery-powered RAM storage area used to hold the password when the system is turned xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d is protected against being accessible by unauthorized users when the system turned xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,590 to Vaughan, entitled Computer Key And Computer Lock System, discloses a computer access system that includes a password generator and a lock computer connected to receive passwords generated by the password generator and grant access to a host computer when a password from the password generator matches a password separately generated by the lock computer. It is disclosed that the password generator and the lock computer have corresponding pseudo-random number sequences stored in memories. The password generator and the lock computer have synchronized clocks, which define time intervals. It is disclosed that, during a given time interval, entry of a personal identification number in the password generator will cause the password generator to generate a unique password from the random number sequence in memory and time interval information from a clock. It is disclosed that the user transmits the so-generated password to the lock computer, which independently generates a comparison password from the corresponding pseudo-random number sequence stored in memory, and the time interval defined by the clock. If the passwords match, access to the computer is granted by the lock computer. It is disclosed that, since the valid passwords change with each time interval, subsequent use of an intercepted password will not grant access to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,601 to Pietrolewicz, entitled Password Operated System For Preventing Unauthorized Or Accidental Computer Memory Alteration, discloses that manipulation of a digital computer magnetic memory is locked out to prevent unauthorized or accidental erasure. The memory is provided with a unique password. It is disclosed that, unless the correct password is present in the computer, or entered into the computer by the operator, the computer will not run and the memory cannot be altered.
For the remote control of a computer system having a security function for information, it is necessary to consider a security function, such as a notch, that confirms a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) password provided from the system. Without the consideration thereof, a user has to personally input a password in the notch when the remote controller boots the computer system. The remote control of the computer system is disadvantageous in that the user has to personally input the password required in the security function.
A remoter controller has commonly been used to control operation of various electric products such as a television (TV), an audio player system, and a video player system. In general, one remote controller is used in only one electric product while remote controllers used in the same products have the same data transmission frequency and data code. If all of the products are of the same kind, any remote controller can operate the products. The remote controller applied to a computer system leads to the same result. This means that an unauthorized user, who has the same kind of remote controller, can remotely control the computer system. In order to secure a computer system, it is necessary to provide an apparatus which differentiates between respective users of the same kind of computer systems and a method of accomplishing the same.
As a result, there is a requirement for a remote controller which can remotely operate a computer system having an existing security function and recognize respective systems to be different despite the fact that they are the same kind of systems, and a computer system having the remote controller. Moreover, an apparatus having such a remote control and a secure function, and the method of implementing the same, are required when such a remote controller having the above function is lost.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a remote control computer system capable of remotely operating a computer system having an existing security function.
It is another object of the invention to provide a remote controller having an identification number and a remote control computer system having the remote controller so as to recognize respective systems to be different despite the fact that they are the same kind of systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of setting and managing an identification number so as to perform a remote control function and a security function of a computer system, even when a remote controller having the identification number is lost.
According to one feature of the invention, a computer system includes: a computer; a remote controller storing an identification number and generating a remote control signal, including a command code, for remote control of the identification number and the computer system; a remote control signal receiver connected to the computer and receiving a remote control signal from the remote controller, wherein the same identification number as an identification number of the remote controller is stored in the remote control signal receiver; and program performing means for performing an automatic log on of an operating system, and for automatically performing an appointed program according to the remote control signal of the remote controller when the identification number of the remote controller is identical to that of the remote control signal receiver.
A remote controller for use in the present invention includes: a first memory storing an identification number; a first command key for inputting a command to automatically execute an operating system; a second command key for inputting a command to automatically execute a first program after automatic log on of the operating system; a third command key for inputting a command to automatically execute a second program after automatic log on of the operating system; a first microcontroller generating a remote control signal, including a command code, corresponding to a selected one of the first to third command keys; a remote control signal transmission circuit using one of an infrared signal and a radio frequency (RF) signal in order to transmit the remote control signal to the remote control signal receiver of the computer system; and a power supply for supplying operational power for the remote controller.
A remote control signal receiver for use in the present invention includes: a second memory for storing an identification number; a remote control signal receiving circuit for receiving a remote control signal from the remote controller by using one of an infrared signal and a radio frequency (RF) signal; and a second microcontroller for receiving the remote control signal and a power state signal of the computer, and for determining whether the identification number included in the received remote control signal is identical to the identification number stored in the second memory. At this time, the second microcontroller inputs the command code by the program execution means when the identification number included in the remote control signal from the remote controller is identical to the identification number stored in the second memory.
In the present invention, a power state of the computer system is one of a system off state, a normal state, and a stand-by state. Also, the function corresponding to the remote control signal is executed according to the power state of the computer system, and typically does not include a power turn-off function in order to prevent data loss caused by shutdown of the operation when the remote controller is mistakenly provided with an input.
In the present invention, if the identification number from the remote controller is identical to the identification number of the second memory when the computer system is booted by means of the remote controller, a set complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) password check is automatically skipped.
A program execution means of the present invention includes: a virtual keyboard driver for confirming whether the command code transmitted from the remote control signal receiver is input, and then generating a control command; means for responding to the control command and then automatically executing a program; and means for performing an automatic log on of an operating system by automatically inputting the user identification number and the password to the operating system when the computer system is booted by a remote controller having an identification number the same as the identification number of the remote control signal receiver.
In the present invention, the program execution means resides in the computer and is displayed in the shape of a tray icon and stores the identification number included in the remote control signal in the remote control signal receiver. The first and the second programs appointed by the second and the third command keys are variable. The program driving means or program execution means resides in the computer and is displayed in the shape of a tray icon for redefining the programs appointed by the second or the third command buttons of the remote controller. The icon for the program execution means is located in a taskbar as an indicator. When the icon is double-clicked, for example, assigned programs can be changed by a user.
According to another feature of the present invention, a method of storing an identification number, stored in a memory of a remote controller, in a memory of a remote control signal receiver includes the steps of: executing an identification number recognition mode; determining whether a remote control signal is received from the remote controller; analyzing the identification number of the remote controller included in the received remote control signal; determining whether an existing identification number is stored in the memory of the remote control signal receiver; and deleting the existing identification number, and then storing the identification number therein, if the existing identification number is stored therein, and storing the identification number therein, if the existing identification number is not stored therein.
In the present invention, the identification number of the remote controller is created so as to be stored in the remote controller when the remote controller is manufactured, or is created therein at random. Also, in the present invention, the identification number thereof is varied with different shapes or configurations so as to be stored in a plurality of addresses of the memory of the remote control signal receiver.
According to another feature of the invention, a method for remote control of the computer system in response to a remote control signal from a remote controller includes the steps of: checking a state of a remote control signal receiver, and then determining whether the remote control signal is input from a remote controller; determining whether an identification number included in the received remote control signal is identical to an identification number stored in the remote control signal receiver if the signal is input therefrom, and performing no operation until the signal is input therefrom if the signal is not input therefrom; and performing a function corresponding to the received remote control signal according to a power state of the computer system if the two identification numbers are identical to each other. At this time, the power state thereof is one of a system off state, a normal state, and a stand-by state.
In the present invention, the remote control signal includes: a first command generated by a first command key of the remote controller in order to perform an automatic log on of an operating system; a second command generated by a second command key of the remote controller in order to perform the automatic log on thereof and automatically execute a first program; and a third command generated by a third command key of the remote controller in order to perform the automatic log on thereof and automatically execute a second program. At this time, the method for remote control of the computer system in response to a remote control signal from a remote controller is performed according to the power state of the computer system, and does not include a power turn-off function in order to prevent data loss caused by shutdown of the operation when the remote controller mistakenly inputs information.